


Fuck Gavin Free

by ajbearr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anger, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangle, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajbearr/pseuds/ajbearr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come to work for RT and Gavin's incredibly unreadable.<br/>Ray loves you and Michael becomes a love guru. </p><p>I'm shit at summaries, just some late night dumbness. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the Fuck Gavin.

               Gavin didn’t know what it was about you that kept drawing him to you. You’ve been with Ray for about two months now and he still hasn’t gotten over you. He didn’t know your favorite color, or your favorite food, or even your favorite video game; but he felt so connected to you, someone he’s barely spoken to. Gavin Free, Mr. One-Night- Stand, Mr. Love-Them-And-Leave-Them, Mr. Fuck-Everyone, was falling for a girl he barely knew. God knows he didn’t know how to approach this; he was pretty much screwed.

               It all started four months ago when you came to work for Rooster Teeth. The moment you came into the company, you hit it off with everyone. You were going out for bevs with everyone after work every week. You were comfortable enough to sleep on Michael and Lindsay’s couch with Kara or Barbara by your second week. On the flip side, Burnie and Gus loved your work ethic. You knew what needed to be done and did it properly and they never failed to show their appreciation with smiles and praise. You’ve never been so happy; working at Rooster Teeth was your dream and after studying years of film and arts, you were hired.

               You were so thankful to everyone for accepting you into the family that your smile practically never faltered. Every second and everywhere you went, you were a beam of sunshine. Everyone welcomed the positivity and loved the way you brightened up the room and cheered everyone up. Someone who never seems to enjoy the positivity, or you in general, was Gavin.

               Before you came to work for Rooster Teeth, when you were just a fan, you were absolutely head-over-heels for that English prick. You sent him fan mail and dumb tweets that he’d answer sometimes, like he’d remember now, but it used to make you the happiest. But you’ve been working for Rooster Teeth for about a month and a half and not once was he genuinely nice or happy to see you. It was always an awkward smile in the hall or a silent ‘thank you’ when you brought coffee for the Achievement Hunters. He always looked distressed around you and you didn’t know what to do. You’d ask your boyfriend, Ray, but you didn’t really know how to approach the issue; so you left it as it was, with dejected looks and strained conversation.

               The tension between you and Gavin started to get worse when you hit your second month of working with the company, around the same time you and Ray made your blossoming relationship public.

               You were out bevving with the Lindsay and Barbara when you finally brought up the situation with Gavin. You felt terrible and it really sucked working closely to someone who you thought disliked you. When you finished your little rant about how Gavin was an asshole and how it was slowly getting to you, you were pretty exasperated. Lindsay looked at you, then down at her phone. Her fingers slid over it too quickly for your tipsy brain to put anything together. You put your head in your hands and groaned. Lindsay smiled and excused herself from the table. Barbara put her hand on your hands and assured you it was just normal, stupid boy behavior. She even made a stupid pun that made you smile. When she saw you felt better, she stood up to get more booze. Soon after she left, your phone vibrated. ‘Ray’, said the text alert. You smiled and opened it up, instantly feeling so much better.

‘ _Hi cutie, I hope you having fun with Linds and Punkelman. I miss you, though. Come over tonight if you don’t end up passed out on Lindsay's couch! Rose for you <3_’

‘ _Thanks for the rose, Tuxedo Mask. (: I’ll come over, but don’t wait up!_ ’

               Just as you hit send, Michael plopped down in front of you. Lindsay saw the surprised look on your face and explained that if someone knew Gavin, it was his Michael. She called him the ‘Gavin Expert’, giggled and walked off to where Barbara was sitting at the bar, flirting with the bartender who was probably gay.

               You looked at Michael and smiled, apologizing if you were wasting his time. He shook his head; the look in his eyes made in look like he was genuinely interested with your situation. Without much convincing, you started your rant again; about how you used to look up to him, about how he ignores you, about how he avoids contact with you as much as possible, and about how uncomfortable you were working with him. After you’ve told him everything, he leaned back. A disconcerting look grew on his face. You asked if something was wrong, but he shook his head and smiled. He, like Barbara, reassured you that it was nothing and if kept on going on, he’d talk to Gavin. You stood as he did and you walked to the two girls together.

               Lindsay asked if you two worked it out and before your could say anything, Michael dismissed the Gavin thing all together, saying it was nothing, just Gavin being a bitch. Barbara grinned, stumbling as she got off her bar stool, obviously hammered. All three of you laughed as Michael held her up while you grabbed her bag off the floor and her wallet off the counter. It was time to leave and all of you walked out to the parking lot. You help Lindsay and Michael get the seemingly lifeless Barbara, who passed out sometime between entering the parking lot and reaching Juggey's car, a into their backseat. Thankfully, you were no longer tipsy. It wasn't easy; but when you succeeded, you hugged Lindsay and Michael goodbye and walked over to your car.

               You smiled as you started your car, gladly forgetting dumb, stupid Gavin. Better hurry to Ray's, that sweet idiot was probably still up, waiting you.


	2. Yay Ray and Stupid Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took too long, and sorry this is kinda dumb.  
> My friend forced me to get it done!

               After what seemed like forever in traffic, you finally arrived at Ray’s place; you tip-toed into the apartment, not wanting to wake him if he did fall asleep. You scanned what you could see from the door as you took off your shoes. The TV was on, but every other light was off. You slowly walked into the apartment, putting your purse down on the counter. You stopped in front of the couch. There laid a sleeping Ray, curled up in a blanket with roses all over it. You smiled, putting your hand to your mouth to keep yourself from ‘awh-ing’. He had his glasses on and a controller in his hands, he really did try to stay up for you. He was so cute; you almost didn’t want to wake him. Though you knew, if you didn’t, he’d be sore in the morning and he’d complain about it all day.

               You knelt in front of him and carefully shook him. “Hey Raaay. Wake up and move to the bed.” He pushed your hand away and pulled the blanket over himself. “Come on, dummy. You’ll be all bitchy in the morning if you don’t move!” You poked him through the blanket. He groaned and you knew then he’d get up.

               You walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water for him. When you returned to the living room, he was sitting on the floor, glasses askew and controller discarded.

               “Hi Sailor Moon.” He opened his arms, asking for a hug. You practically skipped over and buried yourself into his chest, after handing him the water. “What time is it?”

               “Late.” You murmured into his chest.

               “I’m glad you’re here.” He kissed the top of your head.

               After a few minutes of cuddling on the floor, you urged Ray to bed. You were both exhausted and had work tomorrow. You helped each other into bed, not bothering to change. You laid your head on his chest and he pulled the covers over you. It wasn’t long until he fell asleep, dreaming of food, video games and you.

               When his breath evened out, you moved your head to look at him.

               Ray was your best friend; he made you forget about all the shit going on in your life. You have never met anyone who compared to him, the way he looked at you and treated you made you feel like a princess. You were never bored, sad, or stressed around him. After only two months of cuddles, videogames and pizza, you wanted him forever.

               You smiled to yourself; you needed to get to sleep.

               The next morning was spent eating lots of cereal and playing Geometry Wars, then rushing to get ready for work.         

               Later that afternoon, after finishing up all the projects you had on your plate, Burnie very nicely asked you to ask you to the Hunters’ office to ask if they need any help. You were tired, but he was your boss. You slowly opened to door, just to make sure they weren’t recording. They weren’t, actually there was only one person there. Guess who.

               You coughed to get his attention. When Gavin saw you, he stiffened. You smiled awkwardly and asked if they needed help. To your surprise, he nodded. You walked in and closed the door behind you. You shuffled over to Michael’s chair and sat down. “What is it?”

               He gave you two videos to edit and explained what needed to be done. Gavin handed you the hard drive with all the files. As you took it from him, your fingers brushed and he pulled his hand back almost instantly. He thanked you quickly and turned back to face his monitor. You got up to leave and just as you opened the door, he called for you. You turned to look at him and when you did, he shut his mouth and sighed, a small smile formed on his face. “Thanks again.”

               You nodded and walked out. There was that smile again. Why did he look so unsure, maybe he was nervous? He wanted to say something else; maybe he was nervous about that? You cursed him for being so weird and walked over to your desk, where you pulled out your phone and texted Michael.

               _“Gavin talked to me. Did you tell him about last night? “_

The reply came quicker than you expected.

_“Nope. Just forget about him. He’s just being an asshole.”_

_“And what an asshole he’s being.”_

_“Yup, I know. Don’t let him bother you, just go find Ray and be all gross and sweet.”_

               You pocketed your phone and leant back into your chair. Today was going by too fucking slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading c:  
> I promise the next one will be longer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, thanks for reading this dumb thing. I hope you liked it~  
> Tell me what you think in the comments, please!  
> Thanks again ♥


End file.
